Frankenstein- A special kind of Beautiful
by SugarSkullwriter
Summary: Two creations..so beautiful, so unique...both in deep blinding love. They thought it wasn't possible, but they made it work. A fanfiction to show that love can come to anyone, monster or not. They are a special kind of beautiful. Frankenstein x Frankenstein's bride
1. What is love?

Quick notes: I gave Frankenstein's bride a name at the start. I called her Elsa, just like in the movie for the beginning. I also gave the Doctor a name- Dr. Victor Frankenstein (because he deserves one). In addition, I feel that these two wonderful creations deserve a love story between them both as opposed to our lady being afraid of Frankie. Finally, we have our beloved creation of science, Frankenstein!

DISCLAIMER: I also don't own Bride of Frankenstein or any of them films that are being mentioned in this fanfiction

HERE WE GO

It was a cold autumn late night in which our beloved monster, or should I say creation, the one and only Frankenstein looked out to the town of Holland. He would often find himself wondering about the most significant things anyone would think about. If he was, what the town called him; "a monster" then surely he would not be capable of having mercy or emotion or even morality? But even so, it didn't stop him from thinking…

_Is there love, what is it and can I feel such a thing?_ He pondered thoughtfully then gave a heavy sigh (A/N: I know monsters can't sigh exactly, but you get it). He was considering asking Victor, his creator about such things. After all, in Frankenstein's knowledge, he knew everything about this world and this "love" that he thought about so frequently. So he headed back to Victor with a spark of hope within him, a spark of hope for knowing what this feeling was at last…and a spark of hope for Victor to tell him that he was capable of whatever that feeling was.

Frankenstein came upon Victor, once again up to one of his scientific inventions. He did not once look up from his small black book of notes and diagrams which he kept about his person wherever he went. Frequently looking in the distance, thinking and then continuing to scribble away with that ink pen on paper. He was a strange looking man; he was of medium height, dark hair that sort of spiked, distinctive intelligent and perceptive eyes with large glasses framing them and balancing on the bridge of his nose. Frankenstein, knowing it was rude to interrupt was but so desperate so he simply tapped Victor on the shoulder, clearing his throat.

"Um…Dr. Frank-" Frankenstein started saying only to have Victor let out a yell in shock from his presence. "GAH!" yelled the Doctor "Vhat de hell are you doing, creeping up on me and scaring me?! You almost gave ze old man a heart attack!" Frankie quickly apologized and continued on to asking Victor of what he came for in the first place. "Victor..uh I was wondering, well for a long time..about the concept of "love". What is it and well…can a monster like me ever find it?" Victor only sighed at this and finally decided to explain it to his dear creation on this.

Victor led him to a table, both of them sitting down on the chairs and Victor began "You know, Frankenstein…love can be found by anyone, monster or not. You, my friend are no monster" He smiled and continued. "You are that beautiful kind of special and don't you forget it…" Victor then got up to leave the room leaving Frankenstein in a deep thought….

Author's notes: and that is chapter 1 done! Please give reviews, this is my first fanfiction but I certainly do not mind criticism but please don't FLAME. Just go ahead and hit that review button!


	2. Chapter 2- The bride awakens

I have updated pretty quickly, these ideas are just flying around, anyways enjoy Chapter 2!

Frankenstein pondered this for quite some time, a special kind of beautiful? He thought, what is that supposed to mean? So he headed back to that cliff that glared over the town and thought some more. _What if I went back to town? It's late at night and no one would notice, surely Victor wouldn't even see that I snuck out?_ So that's what he did, Frankenstein took a shaky step into town, eager to see the town once again.

Meanwhile in the town of Holland, in a small house just at the end of the streets. There lived a sick woman suffering from a horrible fever and was suffering from tuberculosis and was in fact, near death. Doctor Van de Hauff was called in to inspect her case, a grave look shown upon his face. "I'm afraid, my dear Elsa…your case is too far gone" As if on cue, Elsa began hemorrhaging heavily with blood spilling all over her nightgown and bed sheets, collapsing on her pillow with her eyes open and her heart stopping. Doctor Van Hauff hurriedly ushered his nurses to bring water and towels, leaving the room. The doctor pulled her eyelids down and followed them out of the room.

Frankenstein, had been watching the whole scene with frightful eyes and as soon as the Doctor had followed the nurses out of the room, he lifted the window and climbed in. He walked over to her bedside, gently stroking her cheek and admiring her beauty, _She's beautiful_...he thought, _even in death_...As he heard the Doctor's footsteps, he quickly but gently picked up Elsa's frail body and climbed out of her bedroom window, just as soon as the door flew open. To which the Doctor found that Elsa's body was no longer in bed and her covers were drawn along with a pile of blood on the bed sheets, the Doctor was mortified.

Frankenstein sped off home with the frail and dead Elsa in his arms, he ran into Victor's laboratory and scaring him all over again. "Alright, Frankenstein! Zis is ze last straw!" Frankenstein merely blinked and listened to Victor rant on. "You have scared me vay to many times and-" Victor stopped short and looked at the dead girl in Frankenstein's arms and gasped. "You killed her…?" Frankenstein's eyes widened and quickly shook his head. "No! Relax, old man she was already dead.." Victor gave a heavy sigh of relief and walked over to inspect her, a smile spreading across his face. "You vant her alive, don't you? I can do that! Give her over" He gently took Elsa in his arms and walked over to the table on which he created Frankenstein and set her down.

During the course of the next few days on the first fall of snow for winter flew a robin and perched itself on the branch of a tree outside the laboratory window (A/N: to me a robin signifies life). Within the lab, a tired Dr. Victor Frankenstein stood over the bed of the new creation that was merely wrapped in bandages. She was laying there, still as a statue as Victor began removing the bandages from her eyes. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open…revealing dark eyes framed with long lashes...

And that's Chapter 2 done! Go ahead and review! J


End file.
